


An Accident That Saved Them All

by LenVM



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, No Smut, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenVM/pseuds/LenVM
Summary: A story about how holding it in and having an embarrassing accident can change the future! Slightly..What if Goku Black was in the tournament of power?(The first chapter doesn't have anything related to the what if yet.. )
Relationships: Goku Black & Son Goku
Kudos: 1





	An Accident That Saved Them All

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS OMORASHI AKA PISSING IN PANTS 
> 
> BEWARE

Dragon Ball Super Fanfic-

(NO SHIPS and NO SMUT)

(Lesson learnt, do NOT drink massive amounts of tea BEFORE destroying cities.)

While destroying a couple of buildings, Black felt a pang of pain at his bladder. He sighed, can't this mortal body hold it in a little longer? Feeling a bit lazy, he ignored the pain and continued destroying the city with Zamasu. 

After half an hour, Black decided he really needed to relief himself soon. He was about to excuse himself when suddenly, the time machine appeared out of thin air. Him and Zamasu immediately got into their fighting stances.

Goku, Vegeta and Trunks hopped out of the time machine, ready to fight them. Trunks quickly capsulized the machine and pocketed it while Black noticed that Goku was looking at something and turnt to look. 

There, on the rooftop, was Gowasu, Universe 7's Kai and ... what was her name again? Mei? Moi? Oh. Mai. Yes, her name was Mai.

"Hey, you! You will fight me! Kakarot will be fighting against your future counterpart!" Vegeta smirked, confident in his abilities after his training. 

"You see, Vegeta.. I have achieved a new form.. A new form you mortals can NEVER achieve! It is a form.. which only can be accessed by one, who has TRUE god Ki!"

Black parroted Vegeta's smirk

He started to charge his Ki. Vegeta can feel the already immense power from Black increasing! A few seconds later, his hair turned into a style similar to the original Super Saiyan form but instead of gold, it was a pink colour instead. Other than that, an aura that resembled a flickering dark flame, highlighted with bright purple hues on the outside, and darker reddish-purple inside formed around him. 

"I call this form, Super Saiyan Rosè! The true successor of the Super Saiyan God form!"

Black smiled at Vegeta, who smirked. Black frowned and opened his mouth to say something but then gasped. The pain in his bladder has once more returned. He pressed his thighs together harder. It felt much more painful to hold it in now. He has to finish this quickly!

Vegeta was confused by the action, but transformed into Super Saiyan Blue anyway. He needed to finish this fight fast as well. The Super Saiyan Blue was still imperfect and drained his energy heavily.

The two floated and started fighting in the air. While Black clearly had an upperhand in power, he lacked the focus which Vegeta had due to his.. ah.. current problem. 

Vegeta delivered several punches to Black while simultaneously checking his guard for any openings. While Black was blocking the punches, Vegeta found an opening and kicked Black in the gut as hard as he could. 

The kick sent him flying which led to him crashing into several buildings. He hit his head against the ground with a hard thud. He ended up somewhere in the rubble, unconscious. 

As he was unconscious, his ki lowered into a nearly undetectable level. But of course, Vegeta managed to find him anyways. He began charging up a Final Flash to finish him off when his attention was taken by :

"MAFUUBAAA..!" 

Vegeta floated above and watched as Zamasu was pulled into the jar which was being held by his son. Trunks immediately closed the lid and sighed in relief. While he was glad Zamasu was trapped, they still needed the seal.

"Goku, where's the seal?" Trunks asked

"Uhh.. wait!" Goku searched his gi for the seal and found a piece of paper. He's sure that's definitely the seal!

"Aha! I found it!" Goku exclaimed happily.

He unfolded the seal and placed it on the jar. Upon placement, he realized that he accidentally grabbed the wrong paper. Goku stared at the piece of paper in confusion. In place of the seal was a coupon for an .. activity that Master Roshi wanted to do. Goku never understood why Master Roshi do these weird activities and probably never will. But, hey! It isn't his fault! Nobody ever explained it to him! 

Trunks was horrified when he saw the coupon. 

"G-Goku.. you grabbed the wrong paper didn't you?!"

Goku giggled nervously and shrugged

"I guess I did..?"

-At Kame House-

Master Roshi stared at the seal in his hands in disappointment. He was looking forward to this too! Knowing his student, he probably wasn't going to get the coupon back.

"Maybe I should've given him a jar with a seal already on it.." Muttered Roshi sadly.

-Back at the ruined city-

The lid of the jar suddenly started to shake. Trunks tried his best to hold the lid in place but sadly, Trunks' efforts in shutting the lid was useless as Zamasu escaped.

Without wasting time, he got into his fighting stance, ready to defend himself. All of a sudden, when he was about to attack, Zamasu collapsed to the ground. Trunks stared at Zamasu who was lying near his feet in confusion.

Behind Zamasu was Goku, who hit the back of his neck and knocked him out. Goku stared at Trunks who stared back in amazement. Looking at Zamasu's unconscious body, Goku scratched the back of his head and giggled.

"Huh.. I didn't think that'd work! Considering that he's immortal and all!"

Vegeta landed besides them and pointed at Zamasu.

"So what should we do with him now, Kakarot?"

Goku looked to the sky and rubbed his chin. After thinking for a few minutes, he finally had an idea.

"How about we cuff his hands and legs with Ki binders? By the way, where did Black go? Didcha beat him up already?"

Vegeta just realized, he completely forgot about the idiot's lookalike! Before he could panic, Shin landed besides Vegeta with Gowasu behind him.

"He's suppressing his Ki, but I can tell that he's nearby!" Goku said.

-At a few buildings away-

Black regained consciousness and immediately stood up without thinking about the consequences. Turns out that was an extremely bad idea. He already felt a wet and warm sensation near his crotch when he regained consciousness, but when he stood up, he immediately lost control. Urine started dripping from his pants while he cleched his legs together as hard as he could to prevent anymore leakage. 

Black's efforts in holding it in was useless as most of his pants was already soaked in urine. His face was burning from embarrassment. He, a god, destined to purify the world, reduced to this pathetic being who can't even hold it in for a few more hours? 

He briefly wondered if this was because of Son Goku's small bladder or is it just his fault.. He quickly shook those thoughts away and focused on the situation at hand.

He can sense the mortals' energies nearby, so he can't possibly just walk out of this building. Well, Black can just go out but.. his pants..! They'll see him in this pathetic state! And what will Future Zamasu think!? He growled in frustration and hugged himself. He can't just abandon his pants! Black can't even instant transmission away from there since he doesn't have any Ki to lock on to! 

"Maybe he's around here somewhere?"

He froze. That voice.. Son Goku's voice was too close for his liking. He sensed that Goku was in the building alone. The other mortals are a bit further away from them but still close enough that he can't just fly out.. 

Black could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder as they came closer. Is it possible for him to sneak away while Goku was distracted? No.. if he tried that.. the mortal would just follow the small puddles from his .. accident. 

He shivered, his pants were wet and warm a few minutes ago.. Now, they're just uncomfortably wet and COLD! This is all Vegeta's fault! If he hadn't kicked him in the gut so hard he wouldn't have wet his pants like some child! Black frowned.

His pants was already soaked wet, why not just let it all out at this point? It'll also make him warm again while he waits for the mortals to move away. Momentarily forgetting that Goku's nearby, Black who already had a large blush dusting his cheeks now became even redder by just thinking about what he was about to do.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He slowly uncleched his thighs and started to let it all out. Small spurts turned into a waterfall. The sound of dripping urine can be heard as a small puddle which is slowly getting bigger starts to form under him. Black sighed in relief and opened his eyes. 

And immediately made eye contact with Son Goku, in front of him. Goku was obviously confused and was about to speak when Black put his hand over the mortal's mouth, quieting him. He glared at said mortal and whispered threateningly :

"Keep it down. And don't you dare mention this to anyone, filthy mortal." Black sneered.

Goku blinked and nodded. The god removed his hand from the mortal's mouth and glared at Goku.

"Why did you call me filthy when you're the one who peed their pants?" Goku whispered in genuine confusion.

Black, thinking that the mortal was mocking him, seethed in anger but remained quiet. His glare became even more intense. Goku, used to being glared by Vegeta, didn't even flinch and just tilted his head.

"Aren't you gonna answer my question?" He innocently asked.

Black, not being able to stay silent anymore opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a voice calling for Goku from the outside. 

"Kakarot! What the hell are you doing in there? Hurry up!" 

"Alright, Vegeta! I'ma come out in a second!" Goku shouted back,

Goku looked around, smiled and then whispered to Black,

"I won't tell anyone, okay?" Goku winked and placed his fingers on his forehead. He waved goodbye and instant transmissioned back to his friends.

Goku Black stared at the spot where Son Goku was standing and sighed. The mortals are gone now. He began making his way to the forest and blasted off into the air once he was far enough, headed for the cabin in the woods that he and Future Zamasu shared to change his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Feel free to tell me if I have any mistakes or if I need to fix my spelling. And uh, this is actually my first fanfiction so..
> 
> I hope this chapter isn't too boring! ^^


End file.
